Abu
Abu is Aladdin's pet monkey and is one of his best friends, alongside Genie and Carpet. Abu is usually very kind, but can also be quite selfish. In Aladdin, Aladdin and Abu saw some hungry kids in the alley. Aladdin gave his share of the bread to the kids. At first, Abu refused to give up his share, but he eventually found warmness in his heart and gave up his piece. He is voiced by Frank Welker in the film and it's sequels. Appearances Aladdin Abu acts as pet, sidekick, and best friend to Aladdin. Rather than being a genuine 'character', he is used as somebody for Aladdin to voice current thoughts, or sometimes to help him out of trouble - or sometimes to get him INTO trouble. He makes his initial entrance while helping Aladdin escape from the Palace Guards after stealing bread. Unfortunately he is attracted to a stall selling jewelery and has to be dragged away. Later in the bazaar, he helps Aladdin to steal a melon for breakfast, and when Aladdin meets Jasmine, he is almost caught picking a pocket. He also steals some apples. He doesn't really appreciate Aladdin's attraction to Jasmine, thinking it will spoil their friendship. When Aladdin is imprisoned in the palace dungeons, Abu, who had not been captured, arrives and picks the locks of Aladdin's chains. In the Cave of Wonders, Abu wakes up the Carpet. He is attracted to the many fantastic jewels and finally grabs a huge ruby out of a monkey idol's paws, initiating the destruction of the cave. When Jafar is about to stab Aladdin, he bites him on the arm, but is thrown into the cave with Aladdin. When Aladdin awakens the Genie, Abu is seen to be a tool for a mode of transportation, and goes through many changes before Genie decides on turning him into an Indian elephant (with a remarkably long monkey's tail). After Aladdin returns to Agrabah to stop Jafar, Abu helps out by pinning and knocking out Iago, keeping him from alerting Jafar to Aladdin's return. The Return of Jafar Abu and the rest of the main cast from Aladdin make appearances in this sequel. He joins Aladdin at palace for his new life with Jasmine and the Sultan. He maintains his selfish attitude while helping the gang defeat the revenge-seeking Jafar. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Abu appears once again as a sidekick, although in this installment he hangs out with Genie and Iago more than Aladdin. Iago and Abu are now "partners in crime," as Iago calls it. Aladdin: The Animated Series Abu makes several appearances in this television series, often paired with Iago. Although he is still a casual thief, he has shown definite signs of a conscience, being particularly heartbroken on one occasion when he thought Aladdin wanted him to leave forever, Aladdin subsequently travelling directly into the headquarters of the Forty Thieves to rescue Abu. Hercules and the Arabian Night Abu appeared in Hercules Arabian Night with the Hercules and Aladdin crossover alongside Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, and Genie. House of Mouse Abu makes several appearances in the series House of Mouse. Abu is usually seen with Iago or Genie. Abu's mos notable role in the series in when Iago tells him to taste The Queen's, Poisoned Apple. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Abu appeared in the movie with Princess Jasmine and other friends. Aladdin In the Genesis adaptation of Aladdin, Abu has a mini-game which involves catching apples; this is reached by finding the 'Abu' token which appears in three levels of the game. He is also referenced in that in the Cave of Wonders level, Aladdin must touch Monkey Idols identical to the one Abu touched to continue to the next level. In the Super NES version, Abu follows Aladdin throughout the early levels of the game. Notably, the game includes a pyramid level which Abu wanders into, so Aladdin has to find him in there. He finds Abu in the treasure room at the end of the level. Kingdom Hearts (series) Abu is Aladdin's pet monkey. Abu can almost always be found with his master, and is willing to do anything Aladdin demands of him. He is often seen getting into constant trouble every now and then because of his bad habit of stealing various belongings. He was first seen in Disney's "Aladdin". Kingdom Hearts In the first game, Abu is first seen trapped in a sand pit with Aladdin. Once the duo is free from the sand pit, they help Sora, Donald and Goofy. Abu only appears on occasion, whenever Sora and Aladdin need him to help solve a puzzle in the Cave of Wonders. When Sora and Aladdin explore the chambers in the depths of the Cave of Wonders, they are occasionally blocked by a puzzle which involves a statue holding a large, red gem. When the command "Call" is activated from the command menu, Abu leaps from Aladdin's shoulder to the statue and taps the statue's gem a few times with his hands. The gem glows, Abu leaps back to Aladdin and the puzzle should be solved. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Abu appears once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, causing mischief in the town of Agrabah. He is confronted by Aladdin in the Marketplace, being yelled at by his friend for comitting theft. Kingdom Hearts II In this game, Abu is again getting into trouble when he steals a black lamp from the Peddler's shop. Aladdin forces him to give the lamp back, only to discover moments later that it was the lamp Jafar was trapped in. Abu follows Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the Cave of Wonders, so they can obtain some treasure to purchase the lamp back from the Peddler. It is here that Abu activates a trap when he grabs a floating gem, but quickly helps Sora solve the puzzle. After the group defeats the Blizzard Lord and the Volcanic Lord, Abu tries to get away with a gem he swiped from the Cave of Wonders, but Donald takes it from him and tries to keep it for himself. Disney Parks Abu makes occasional appearances in the Disney Parks. Fantasmic! Abu appears in the live nighttime spetaculer in both Walt Disney World and Disneyland. It's a Small World Abu makes a cameo appearance in the classic ride. Walt Disney World Resort Abu is seen in the Magic Kingdom park in Adventureland. Abu is seen near the Magic Carpet attraction usually with Genie or Aladdin and Jasmine. Disneyland Resort Abu is seen in the Aladdin musical in Disney's California Adventure park. Gallery thereturnofjafar035.jpg|Abu in The Return of Jafar kingofthieves082.jpg|Abu in Aladdin and the King of Thieves nlm038.jpg|Abu in the Aladdin Series enchantedtales_542.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams iceraaladdin2583.jpg|Abu as an elephant aladdin1371.jpg|Abu and Aladdin aladdin3473.jpg|Abu and Genie aladdin5417.jpg|Abu and Iago aladdin2150.jpg|Abu and Magic Carpet thereturnofjafar143.jpg|Abu and Rajah in The Return of Jafar hatan90.jpg|Abu in Hercules and the Arabian Night 3615196864_69f8779f1e.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World in the Disney Parks 3554198400_f0c8268602.jpg|Abu with Genie in the Disney Parks 1446700355_8651a04957.jpg|Abu with Aladdin in Disney on Ice 2965080089_77f76e2e6a_m.jpg|Abu in Disney Dream from Disney Cruise Line 2090013324_8fa8a10b58.jpg|Abu with Aladdin and Jasmine in the Disney Parks clipabu22.gif|Abu Abu_KH.png|Abu in Kingdom Hearts Trivia es:Abú Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animals Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Apes Category:Royalty Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Hercules characters Category:Pets Category:Aladdin